fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
God Serena (Tuffty)
Ten Wizard Saints House Serena |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Demon Executive |previous occupation= Wizard Saint |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Omnisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic ( , , , , Thunder, Arctic) Abyss Break |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Chapter 8 |image gallery= }} God Serena (ゴッド・セレナ Goddo Serēna) is an Ultimate-Class member of D.O.O.M and one of it's demon executives. He is also a former member of the 's elite guard, the as well as the former strongest member of 's Ten Wizard Saints. Known as Eight-Dragon God Serena (八竜のゴッド・セレナ Hachiryū no Goddo Serēna), God is an immensely powerful Second Generation Dragon Slayer with mastery over eight different types of Dragon Slayer Magic. He was killed by during the Alvarez's Empire's invasion of Ishgar but was later resurrected by Tsubaki Orphne. Appearance God is a tall (slightly shorter than 6'2" Gildarts) and lean man in his thirties with wavy, spiky orange hair that is styled in a way that is vaguely reminiscent of bunny ears. He has noticeably thick and poignant eyebrows and bares a scar across the bridge of his nose. Befitting someone of his status, God is also quite muscular, possessing a sculpt and well-defined musculature, something that is often hidden by his clothing. For his outfit he wears a decorative and expensive-looking knee-length trench coat that is tied at the waist by a black belt with a high collar, loose sleeves and a v-neck, revealing the upper portion of his bare chest. He wears silk black pants that are loose fitting as well as a pair of black dress shoes. In the past he wore a large wheel of blades on his back that bore resemblance to a . Personality God is a flamboyant and eccentric individual with a prominent flair for the dramatics, even when entering or during combat he does not miss an opportunity to be flashy and over-the-top, striking poses, giving dramatic self-introductions and referring to himself in the third person, by his full name and with honorifics such as "sama". As part of his "God Complex", he is extremely confident in his unquestionably immense strength and this confidence is unmatched even within the ranks of the wizards saints or spriggan 12. He is not humble at all about his strength and can be braggadocios, though he does not broadcast his strength without purpose. He takes things in his step and is not often taken by surprise. He was not disturbed by the notion of being resurrected and was even willing to make jokes the moment he was brought back to life. He des not seem to care about what people think of him, easily brushing off insults about his strength and personality, even taking them as a compliment in some instances. Though he does display a grudge against both Gildarts Clive and Acnologia for defeating him, showing he possesses great pride and that can indeed be insulted. He often makes those around him uncomfortable with his frivolous antics and was described by as a "disappointment". Though thoroughly extravagant and unassuming, God possesses a hidden dark side and a sociopathic and extremely merciless nature. This is first shown when he mercilessly brutalised Jura and the remaining Four Gods of Isghar. Due to this and his nature as a free spirit, he can be quite difficult to control but he is not above following orders and listening to his superiors. He has shown some variant of honour or moral code, obediently following Tsubaki's commands, presumably in return for reviving him. Relationships God seems to be on good terms with Perry the two sharing dramatic and emotional conversations and laughing in their introductions. |-| Alvarez Empire= |-| Ten Wizard Saints= |-| Others= God holds a grudge against Gildarts as he is the second person to defeat him (though he was in weakened state) and he intends to exact revenge upon him for such an offense. |-| }} History Born somewhere in , into the wealthy and influential House Serena, God was a privileged and well-educated child. As a young adult he would take a prominent interest in Dragons and later on, Dragon Slayer Magic. He spent much of his time researching both in the hopes of discovering a way to gain access to the powerful magic. After which he would go on to gain great popularity and within a few years ascended to the position of the strongest Mage in Ishagr. After his defeat at the hands of Acnologia his body was found by Tsubaki who would later bring him back to life after sensing his magic remnants and although she initially wanted to recover the body of she was satisfied with such an addition to her army. At some point just before the start of the current storyline God tracked down Gildarts Clive and attempted to kill him. The two engaged in a a mostly evenly matched fight and although he did not succeed in this endeavour the fight showed that he was capable of doing so and Gildarts being forced to retreat was close enough to victory for God to be satisfied. Synopsis D.O.O.M arc Before the initial assault on crocus, the core members of D.O.O.M convene in an unknown location with many new powerful individuals being revealed, amidst their ranks is the newly resurrected God. God takes part in the Assault on Crocus, leisurely defeating whomever crosses his path, including a squadron of Rune Knight led by a Vice Captain. Not long afterwards God is confronted by Reginald Balmore, , and who are seeking vengeance for Gildarts. Though Rex's unorthodox style of fighting initially takes him by surprise, God retains control of the fight for the most part. After eating Gray's ice, reveals mastery over a Dragon Slayer Magic that allows him to control and manipulate ice, freezing a large portion of the city before being again struck by Rex. The fight is interrupted by the appearances of several powerful members of D.O.O.M, including Wolf Warrior and God receives telepathic reminder from Tsubaki to focus on his mission and to stop playing around. Magic & Abilities As an Ultimate-Class threat and a demon executive of D.O.O.M, a former member of the and the former No. 1 mage in , God is an immensely powerful individual whose power is such that he can fight and defeat multiple highly skilled and powerful opponents simultaneously. He was able to defeat , , , and (the second, third, fourth, and fifth strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints at the time) all at once, without sustaining so much as a scratch and without the use of his signature magic, before using his magic to "finish the job". Such a victory left three of his opponents incapacitated, and left the fourth on the verge of death and unable to continue a life as a mage. Beyond this he also destroyed along with every guild that existed within the nation's borders with only aid from and . Later on after being revived for a second time, God fought Gildarts and was on track for victory until Gildarts managed to slip away. Furthermore considering that Deidra Mael (another Ultimate-Class threat) was defeated by Wolfheim (someone who God easily defeated), it is safe to assume that God is one of the most powerful members of D.O.O.M. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: God possesses superhuman physical strength as seen when he viciously brutalized the Four Gods of Ishgar. His punches and kicks are strong enough to send people flying with such force that they can tear straight through thick trees and crack the earth. He easily lifted Gildarts (a man who is both taller and heavier than himself) from the ground with a single hand by his throat. Immense Speed & Reflexes: God possesses very sharp reflexes and can dodge fast attacks from awkward positions in tight spaces and attacks from multiple opponents at once. God can move at impressive speeds to surprise his opponent with fast and unorthodox attacks. He reacted and moved fast enough to escape Gildarts attack that was powerful enough to destroy an entire forest. He is highly nimble and athletic, performing front flips over impressive distances. Immense Endurance: God is well-conditioned and is capable of fighting for prolonged periods of time against multiple powerful opponents and outlast them, showing few if any signs of fatigue despite the grievous and magic-draining nature of these fights. Immense Durability: He took multiple attack from the other wizard saints including one from Wolfheim in his beast form at point-blank range and was completely unaffected. This durability is further expanded upon during his rematch with Gildarts, taking many powerful hits at close range and for the most part being capable of simply shrugging them off. He easily shook off Gajeel's at point blank range after being caught by surprise. Enhanced Senses: Like other Dragon Slayers, God has enhanced senses considerably better than that of a regular humans. In particular his sense of smell is very strong, being able to recognize Gildarts smell even after several years during which he died and was later being resurrected. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: God is an exceedingly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, making quick work of multiple incredibly powerful wizard saints with just his melee combat skills, fighting on par with and eventually overwhelming Gildarts (another master hand-to-hand fighter) and. By his own admission God is well-trained in the use of multiple martial arts and has spent much of his life refining such techniques. His style seems to revolve around brutalsing his opponent with his magic and powerful strikes with the intent to finish them. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As an Ultimate-Class threat and a demon executive of D.O.O.M, a former member of the and the former strongest mage in , God possesses an extreme and monstrous amount of magic power. His reserves are such that he can use many highly magic-draining and destructive spells in quick succession to no ill effect. He has exemplary control over his vast magical reserves and can use his magic with great skill and precision without any additional or necessary movement. Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜の魔法 Metsuryū no Mahō): Due to the successful implantation of eight dragon lacrima, God can effectively wield eight Dragon Slayer Magics of varying elements though he has only been seen using size of these (earth, fire, water, wind, lightning and ice). The reasoning for both his aliases, God is an extremely skilled user of this magic and due to the nature of his magic he has an incredibly versatile range of spells in his possession. Like other dragon slayer he can replenish his energy reserves by consuming his element and he is naturally almost completely immune to the effects of his elements. Upon activation of this magic, God's face undergoes a metamorphosis of sorts, his features become much more hardened and feral, his sclera turn black, his irises become beady and white and he attains the trademark sharp teeth associated with other Dragon Slayers. As a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, he cannot use Dragon Force. *' ' (岩窟の滅竜魔法 Gankutsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows God to create, manipulate and devour the element of earth. **' ' (岩窟竜の大地崩壊 Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai): God slaps the ground with his hands and destroys the resulting in an explosion radius, which not only destroys his foes' footing, but also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground. **'Cavern Dragon's Grand Canyon' (岩窟竜の壮大峡谷 Gankutsuryū no Sōdai Kyōkoku): He has been shown capable of reducing an entire mountain to rubble with this spell, presumably the reasoning for the name. **'Cavern Dragon's Demolition' (岩窟竜の解体 Gankutsuryū no Katai): *' ' (煉獄の滅竜魔法 Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows God to create, manipulate and devour the element of fire. **' ' (煉獄竜の炎熱地獄 Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku): God covers his fist in fire and thrusts his closed fist forward as fire rapidly explodes outwards, becoming a colossal sphere of flames which incinerates the targeted area. By using two hands at the same time, God can double the flames produced. **'Purgatory Dragon's Caustic Claw' (煉獄竜の苛性爪 Enfūryū no Kasei Tsume): God engulfs his hand in potent flames and then rushes towards his target with blinding speed before cutting though them. This attack provides an astounding deal of cutting and melting power and is able to be used to easily cut and melt through magical armour, as seen when it was to used to cut through a squad of knights and leave a large chunk missing from their sides. This attack also deals a great deal of trauma from the flames used, which when combined with it's cutting ability allows God to cut through something/someone and quickly burn them. **'Purgatory Dragon's Fortress Blaze' (煉獄竜の城郭炎上 Rengokuryū no Jōkaku Enjō): *' ' (海王の滅竜魔法 Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows God to create, manipulate and devour the element of water. **' ' (海王竜の水陣方円 Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen): God creates a massive creates a wall of water from thin air that be used to defend against an attack or ensnare an opponent. *' ' (暴風の滅竜魔法 Bōfū no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows God to create, manipulate and devour the element of wind. **' ' (暴風竜の吟風弄月 Bōfūryū no Ginpū Rōgetsu): After taking a sharp breath, God releases a destructive gust of wind from his mouth in similar fashion to the tradition Dragon Slayer Roar spell. This spell was cancelled by Gildarts and thus it's exact power is unknown though it is safe to assume it would be very powerful. **'Gale Dragon's Storm Dance' (暴風竜の嵐舞 Bōfūryū no Ranbu): God generates a mass of highly pressurised blades of wind that revolve around his person in a circular arc before vanishing in a blur of movement and using the powerful blades of wind cuts and incapacitates all of his targets before appearing behind them and striking a dramatic pose. **'Gale Dragon's Guillotine Drop' (暴風竜の断頭台滴 Bōfūryū no Dantōdai Shizuku): God gathers his wind magic into his hands and performs a front flip, bringing his arms down and releasing two powerful arcs of wind at the target, crossing them over each other, slicing the target and the ground beneath them to pieces. **'Gale Dragon's Terrible Tornado' (暴風竜の戦慄颶風 Bōfūryū no Senritsu Gufū): *'Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic' (雷鳴の滅竜魔法 Raimei no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows God to create, manipulate and devour the element of lightning. **'Thunder Dragon's Lightning Feast' (雷鳴竜の電光饗宴 Raimeiryū no Denkō Kyōen): God claps his hands tighter and gathers lightning around them before slamming them downwards summoning a massive column of lightning down onto his target. *'Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic' (北極の滅竜魔法 Hokkyoku no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows God to create, manipulate and devour the element of ice. **'Arctic Dragon's Glacial Epoch' (北極竜の氷河時代 Hokkyokuryū no Hyōga Jidai): God summons forth a massive blizzard with immense freezing potential. Though the full extent of this spells power is unknown as God was interrupted by an attack from Rex, this ice storm is powerful to easily cover a vast portion of Crocus in mere seconds. Abyss Break ( Abisu Bureiku): A forbidden and immensely powerful spell that requires knowledge and possession of the four basic Elemental Magic's of , , and in order to cast. The power of this spell is dependant on the size of the Magic Circle used to activate it. Upon activation a massive magic circle is created in the sky and a powerful blast of dark magic is released that is powerful enough to destroys it's target and everything in it's immediate vicinity. Equipment Battles & Events , , & — Win *God (Historia) vs. Gildarts Clive — Lose *God vs. Gildarts Clive — Inconclusive *God vs. Unnamed Vice Captain & Rune Knight Sqaud — Win *God vs. Reginald Balmore, , & — Interrupted |Events= *Assault on Crocus }} Quotes Trivia *Despite constantly referring to himself as "God Serena", his given name is in fact God.